Hozumi Aigeth
Hozumi Aigeth (Ho-zoo-me Ai-geth) is the half-dragon mage under the Embers of Dusk. Appearance A young woman of average height with shoulder length, slightly wavy lavender hair with dark purple eyes to match. Her skin is a shade of pale that shows just how often she sees the sunlight, and a thin build hidden beneath layers of black cloth and cloak to allow herself to hide from others easily. She has dark purple horns atop her head, and a long thin tail to show off her half-dragon blood, and small wings adorn her back though they are incapable of flight. She has fangs, but nothing intimidating. Her most notable feature, however, is her fake left leg, made of magic to replace the one she lost during her first encounter with the Embers of Dusk. Powers & Abilities An old-fashioned mage of sorts, Hozumi uses a lot of magic conjured through writing and magic circles. While she is more than capable of using magic without a book, her low self-esteem means she uses her book like a crutch. She has high-abilities in conjuring and controlling elements through the magic circles and despite her fears is both a versatile and volatile mage when it comes down to it. One of her most-used abilities is Shadow Mimicry. She can use her magic to make usable shadow copies of various things but never anything large. An example of this is her magic book she carries is actually a duplicate but is still readable, a conduit to the actual book. Hozumi has to have been in contact with the object as well, else the copy won't come out right. Most things she copies are inanimate objects, but uses a specific version requiring a magic circle tattooed on her thigh to replicate her missing leg. The copies also never look exactly like the original, instead black with a strange blue sheen. History Hozumi was born in Rowanhold, but the family moved almost immediately out of the city and into a remote part of Aethyrlan away from everyone else. The relationship of her parents, her father a dragon and her mother a mage, was very uncommon and even met with violent rejection so they hid away to raise their daughter in safety. The three of them led a very simple, yet happy life together. Her father would go out and hunt, and her mother would forage in the nearby area. When she grew older, she would go with her mother to help out, it gave her something to do instead of being cooped up in the house all the time. Everyday, they taught Hozumi about her dragon ancestry and the many forms of magic in the world. Where they lived gave her the perfect space to practice under careful supervision. She was a quick learner, able to pick up anything they gave her with natural intuition. Her parents found it quite terrifying at times just how easily she could recreate something she had literally learned with such potency. There was even talk of asking some of her mother's old teachers to take her daughter in for schooling and give her a good life. While Hozumi always wondered what it would be like to be around others her age, but was aware of the prejudices her parents endured and never dared to change what they worked so hard to achieve. Around the age of 11, one snowy evening they had visitors for the first time. A handful of men, heavily clothed against the harsh winter, explained they were combing through Aethyrlan, recruiting any able-bodied beings for the Embers of Dusk. With neither side willing to negotiate, things turned violent immediately between her parents and the recruiters. This particular group of Embers were not afraid to harm children, and the young Hozumi ended up mixed into the crossfire. She attempted to fend them away with her powers, but fear gripped her and, to keep her from getting away, one of the men took her left leg. Her parents were both powerful, but their softness and fear for their daughter's life ended up giving the men the upper hand. spoiler What was to be a recruitment ended up in the slaughtering of her parents before her eyes. After all was said and done, with the small girl traumatized and in pain, the men decided to bring her along. Throwing many of the magic tomes in a large sleigh they had, along with the patched-up girl, figuring that they could user her abilities for something, if not extract information from the books through her. Pretty much immobile and horribly alone, Hozumi went along with them, not having much choice. shit I can't be boethered to fill in atm After 11 years, Hozumi still works for the Embers of Dusk, having been nearly numbed to the devastation she's had a hand at causing. Her soft personality leaves her at the mercy of most others, so she's learned to obey with her head down and a tight-lip. Unlike many of the other whom she 'works' with, she is one of the few who takes orders directly from the Queen. Personality Hozumi is very fragile and cowardly, her flight instinct is so strong it often takes a worse threat to keep herself in certain situations. Her parents being soft on her ended up leaving her unable to really stand up for herself. Years of insults and beatings have left her meek and depressed, and while she strongly wishes things were different she cannot bring herself up to the challenge. Trivia * Hozumi is a terrible liar, to the point where she can't lie at all. She usually ends up being really vague, or doesn't speak at all. * She was originally supposed to be just a throwaway villain, but her player ended up loving her too much to let that happen. * Voice would be Japanese seiyuu Sawashiro Miyuki. ** English respective Monica Rial. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Embers of Dusk